Drag Racing Chipmunks
by CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101
Summary: Has been taken over by Alvinseville101 please read and review for him thank you
1. Chapter 1

Drag Racing Chipmunks

**HELLLOOOOO peoples here I am with yet another story and this one will blow your computer screens away This story is about the munks and ettes buying and racing hot rods,muscle cars and street rods I hope that you all enjoy and please review **

Alvin,Simon,Theodore,Brittany,Jeanette and Eleanor all stood at the enterence of the junk yard looking for a their next project cars. Alvin led the way inside, and started to look around. Alvin walked toward a bunch of rusty,no tire,dented,missin' motor,pices of junk cars. Brittany walked up to her boyfriend and stood next to him. Alvin looked at a certain car. Brittany followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. She cringed when she saw the most horrible looking car she had ever seen.

What Alvin was looking at was an 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1. "Alvin,you're not seriously thinking about getting this thing? Are you?" Brittany asked hopping that he wasn't going to get this eye sore. Alvin walked up to the rusty old beat up car and looked inside. The interior was completely gone. All of the glass was broken. The fire wall was rusted all the through. And, the sterring wheel was missing.

Alvin then walked to the front of the car and lifted the hood. As soon as Alvin lifted the hood he almost cried. There was no motor in it! Brittany came to the front of the car and saw what Alvin was sniffling at. "AAAWWW! That's to bad, looks like you'll have to find another one to fix up sweetie." Alvin looked at her and then back at the car. "Well baby, guess what? This car is coming home with me." Brittany scoffed and walked away. She started to look around for a car that she could buy and fix up. She looked for close to about an hour, until she came across a realy nice project car. "Oh, now that is a car!" Brittany walked up to the car and looked at the logo on the side panel.

"Hmmm, A BOSS 429. Take that sevile." She said to herself and walkedover to the owner of the junk yardto b te her project car. Meanwhile Simon and Jeanette were looking for their project cars. Simon looked left and right, hoping to find a car worth fixing up and racing. As they walked, Simon saw what he was looking for. Sitting in the far corner of the junk yard was the car of his dreams. He walked over to it and scanned the outside of it. The car he was looking at was a 1969 Chevy Nova. Simon walked all around the car to see how much extirior work it needed. Then he looked inside the car. Bad thing to do. "Well that just sucks." Simon said sighing as he did. Jeanette came up to him and looked inside the car as well.

"Look on the bright side babe, at least the motor is still in it." Simon scoffed and walked to the front of the car and made his decision. "It's going home with me." Simon walked up to the owner of the junk yard and paid for his car. Theodore and Eleanor were just walking around talking about different things. As they were walking Eleanor caught a glimps of something she realy liked. Theodore was still walking when Eleanor stopped to look at a sertan something. "The car I hopeto find is a-," Theodore stopped talking when he noticed that Eleanor wasn't beside him.

He looked all around himself, hoping he would find his girlfriend. "ELEANOR, WHERE ARE YOU!" Theo shoutted. He waited for her to answer him back. "OVER HERE THEO!" She yelled back. Theodore looked to see where she was, then saw her waving her hands in the air. He ran over to her and stood next to her. "So, what did you find?" She pointed her finger at the rusty gold in front of her. Theodore looked at what she was pointing at and cringed. "Uh...sweetheart. You do realize that this thing is practicaly a frame, right?" Theodore asked her. Eleanor nodded her head and started to inspect the rust bucket.

The rust bucket is acctualy a 1969 Dodge Charger. It has no wheels,glass,interior,engine,bumpers,grill,headlights,taillights and the body was almost rusted clear through. "Theodore, babe, this car is mine." Eleanor said in a cool manor. She walked up to the owner of the junk yard and paid for her some what of a car. Theodore was still looking around for his car, when he spotted his dream machine.

His dream machine is a 1972 Chevell ss. It has tires,glass,interior and the motor. Theodore had decided right away. "This car is mine baby!" He walked up to the owner of the junk yard and paid for his car. Jeanette was still walking around looking for her car. She couldn't decide on what kind of car she wanted. Simon came up beside her. "Any luck sweetie?" He asked her. Jeanette looked over at him and sighed. "No, I can't deccide on what I wan-," She stopped in her tracks. There, right beside Simon was her car. "Simon I think I have just found my baby." She said and walked over to the car.

The car was a 1962 corvette stingray. It has the tires,glass,interior,engine and it still had the red paint on it. "Yep, this is it Simon! This is my baby right here!" Simon looked at it and smiled. "Well it definantly fits you babe." Jeanette blushed. She walked up to the owner of the junk yard and paid for her car. After all six of them paid for their cars they called Dave. "Hey Dave we have our cars come and get us." Said Alvin and hung up. "Oh I can't wait to start on my car." Said Brittany. Dave pulled up with the mega trailor ad started to load up all the cars.

**Well there is chapter one of my new story I hope you all liked it and please review**


	2. Chapter 2 the re-build

chapter 2 The Rebuild

**HEEEELLLLLLOOOO PEOPLES here is chapter 2 and now the munks and ettes start rebuilding their cars enjoy**

Finaly, Dave pulled up into the driveway. The six munks and ettes got out of the truck, and helped their addoptive father back their cars off of the trailor. Alvin's car was last to come off the trailor. "Ok guys, I have to go to work, so I will be gone for about eight hours,ok." "OK DAVE!" They all said together. Dave nodded and got in his car and went to work.

Alvin was the first to speak. "Well, I am getting started on my baby. What're you guys gonna do?" He asked already knowing the answer. Brittany walked up beside her boyfriend. "You're getting started on your baby huh, well lets go." She said in a seductive tone. Alvin raised his eyebrows. "Well I can always start my restorations later! Come on baby let's go and work on that 'rear end' of yours." Brittany followed Alvin into the house and into his room.

Simon looked at everyone ealse. Then back at the house. "Well then, I guess we get a headstart on our cars then." Jeanette,Theodore and Eleanor nodded their heads and started to work on their cars. Simon Walked over to his 1969 Chevy Nova and stood looking at it, thinking of where to start at. "Where to start? Where to start?" (See what I mean) Simon decided to get started on the body work first. He got out his tools, grambed a screwdriver and started to take off all of the chrome.

Jeanette thought for a few minutes before she started. She thought about doing the interior first, but then decided to work on the body of her 1969 Chevy Stingray. She went to the garage and grabbed all her tools. She walked back outside, set her tools beside her car. "Well, here we go." Jeanette said and started to take the bumpers off.

Theodore was already done taking everything off of his 1972 Chevell ss. Theodore had the bumpers,chrome,doors,glass, and even the the front and rear hoods off. Eleanor looked over at him and was shocked. "Wow Theo, you're fast!" He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Elli. I just realy want to get this thing on the track!" He said eccited about getting his baby on the track. Eleanor just shook her head, and giggled at him.

Talking about Eleanor. She barely done anything to her car yet. She was stuck on what to do first. Then it hit her. THUD Literaly, hit her. "What the, HEY!" She yelled up at Alvin's bedroom window. Eleanor looked up at the window. She was mader than stripper gettin' tipped with monopoly money. "CAN YOU TWO PLEASE KEEP YOUR CLOTHES IN THE ROOM INSTEAD OF ON ME!" "Sorry sis. I didn't mean to thr- ALVIN NOT THERE- ow them out the window!" Brittany yelled back. Eleanor closed her eyes and opend them again slowly.

"YAH KNOW, I COULD'VE WENT THE REST OF THE DAY NOT HEARING YOU TWO REWRITE THE KAMASUTRA!" She yelled about to walk away when Alvin then yelled out the window. "HEY MY VERSION IS WAY BETTER THAN THE -BRITTANY, NOT SO HARD- OLD VERSION!" Eleanor walked away. She went back to her car and started to work on the engine.

An hour later. Brittany and Alvin came out of the house outta breath. Simon looked over at them and snickered. "You two have fun up there?" Alvin looked at his brother and smiled. "As a matter of fact we did." Brittany held up a four barel carberator. "We finaly got these stupid thing together." Eleanor ran over to them. "That's what you were working on up there! I thought you were having-," "What? No we weren't screwing, we were putting our carb's together." Eleanor sighed and walked back to her car.

"Ok, since we got that outta the way, let's get going on our cars shall we." Simon said and walked over to his car. Alvin and Brittany did the same. Brittany started to work on the body. Alvin started to work on the engine. Alvin had ordered an engine from a hotrod parts web site. He was getting everything set and ready to drop it in. "Ok, just a little more and CHINK SSSSSLLLLLLAAAANNNKKK BOOOOMMMM The chain holding the motor gave and the motor fell. "AAAAHHHHH SHIT,DAMN,PISS THAT HURT!" Brittany ran over to him to see what had happened.

"Alvin baby what happened?" She asked. Alvin was to busy yelling atthe fallen motor to notice her. She looked at him, then at the motor. She put two and two togetherand realized what had realy happened. "Oh my, Alvin are you alright?" He looked at her and glared. "Dose it look like I'm ok!" She laughed again and went back to work on her car. Alvin decided to take a break on the engine and started working on the body. "At least this is safer." He thought wrong. SNAP,PING,THUD The chrome that he was pulling on gave way and smaked him right in the face.

Alvin held his hand to his mouth and started yelling. "OK, THAT'S IT I'M DONE WITH THIS STUPID,NO GOOD,PICE OF SHI-," "Whoa there Alvin!" Said Theodore as he came over to his brother. "Go put some ice on that, and I'll put yourtools away for yah',ok." Alvin nodded and walked to the house. Brittany was busy fixing some rust areas on her rear corner panel to notice what had happened. Alvin sat in the livingroom with some ice on his forehead and nose. "This car is gonna kill me before I even get to race it." He said to himself.

Then an add for the dragraces that were about four weeks away came on the t.v.. Alvin wathched as the comercial ended. "Just wait till they see my baby." That being said he got up and went back out to see how his girlfriend was doing. As soon as he walked out the front door. There she was, bent over the side of her car where the engine gose. Alvin couldn't help but stare at Brittany. Well you wouldn't either. She was wearing a sleeveless pink button up jean vest. That showed her well proportiond D-sized breasts. She was also wearing Alvin's favorite shorts. She was wearing her short daisy dukes that went to the bottom of her butt, and were super tight as well.

"Man, I have to be the luckiest guy in the world right now." Alvin said to himself. Brittany looked back and saw him looking. "Hmmm." She decided to make him sweat a little. Brittany stood up and unbuttond her vest. Alvin about lost it. He walked over to her and grbbedher around her waist. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Brittany looked him in his eyes and shook her head. "No, I just needed to take this thing off." She said holing up the old motor mount. Alvin frownd. "Well there gose that wet dream tonight." Brittany giggled and stroked his cheek. "Don't worriy Alvin, you'll get your time with me. But, my car comes first, right now anyway."

Alvin huffed and walked back intothe house to sit and wait for his headace to go away. "This is going to be a very long four weeks."

**Well there you go I know there wasn't a whole lot of them re-building their cars but I decided to add some side story things in yah know make things a little more interesting I hope you all liked it and please REVIEW and also if you want my AWAKE AND ALIVE story to continue review it as soon as itgets 55 reviews I will write the other half of the story thank you**


	3. Chapter 3 blood sweat and tears

chapter 3 blood sweat and tears

**HHHHEEEELLLOOO people here is the next chapter and now we are going to finally have some fun enjoy and here we go**

The next morning, Alvin woke up and stared at his alarm clock. The time read eleven forty-three. "HOLY CRAP!" He yelled and jumped out of bed. Alvin ran around his room trying to find clothes that weren't dirty, to put on. After several minutes of searching, he finally found some clothes. He put them on and ran down stairs.

When he entered the kitchen, no one was there. "O...k, where is everyone?" He said to himself. After looking around the house for what seemed like hours. He heard what sounded like, laughter! Coming from outside. Alvin walked out the front door to see his girlfriend. She was talking to her sister Eleanor about her car. "I'm going to stomp Alvin when we race in two weeks." Alvin smirked at her confidence. He walked up behind her, then grabbed her by the waist. "AAAHHH!" She screamed. Alvin started to laugh while holding her in mid-air. Alvin put her down and smiled at her. "Enjoy the ride?" She looked at him and giggled. "Hey you two, we have cars to build and race soon. So get busy and not like how you're thinking either." Said Simon annoyed at both of them.

Alvin looked at Simon and stuck out his tong. "OK,"DAD"!" Alvin walked over to his car and lifted the hood. "Ok,where to begin." He asked himself. Alvin started to work on the engine. First he replaced the crank shaft,then the pistons. He put in a high performance ECU tuning package. Then he added an upgraded computer chip. After all the upgrades he just did,he added one more thing. He walked over t the grange and opened a drawer on his work bench.

"Ah,there it is." Alvin walked back to his car and put the extra special part in. After he was done he stepped back to admire his handy work. Simon came up to Alvin and looked at his car. "Nice work bro." Alvin smiled. He was proud of himself. Brittany came over to Alvin,she put her arms around his waist. "Now that,looks like one badass ride." Alvin turned around and kissed her passionately.

Simon rolled his eyes and walked back to his car. Simon was close to being done with his restorations. He only had to replace the drive shaft with a lightweight titanium high performance driveshaft. Simon installed the driveshaft and then started to work on the exhaust system. Theodore was working on his engine when he heard what sounded like a grunt. He looked over to where it came from and saw that it was Eleanor. He walked over to her and noticed that she was having trouble with her tacomitter.

Theodore bent down to see if he could help. "Hey there beautiful,need a hand?" Eleanor looked up at him and smiled a little. "Yeah you could say that." Theodore went over to the other side of the car and got in. He leaned over,looked at the tackomiter,then knew what the problem was. "Ummm,sweetheart," She looked over to where he was pointing. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Theodore was pointing at mounting bracket. Eleanor was trying to install the tackomitter backwards. Over with Simon,he had just installed his upgraded TMH-1587 computer brain chip.

He had also installed the onboard computer system to keep track of the firing order,piston revolution and many other things that his car has. Jeanette had just finished her last upgrade. She installed the one thing that Alvin didn't have. That is the most powerful turbo on the market today. She installed two,stage five Hurricain turbos with the best intercooler that money could buy.

Alvin Had finally finished his car and was over talking with Brittany. "So,I have decided to let you win the first round when we race in about a week." Brittany chuckled at what he said and walked over to the driver side of her car. "You might wanna step back tough guy." Alvin scoffed and shook his head no. "All right,don't say I didn't warn you." She turned the key. **VVVVVVVVVRRRRRROOOOOOMMMMMM**! Alvin jumped about five feet when the engine roared to life. "Damn! Is that thing loud enough?" Brittany laughed and shut the car off.

"AAAWWW did little Alvie get his ears blown off by his girlfriend." She said in a baby kinda way. Alvin shook his head and walked to the house. The other five chipmunks did as well. It was getting dark,and hard to see what they were doing. About an hour later Dave walked into the house. "What in the heck was that loud noise earlier today?" Everyone looked at Brittany. "What!?" Dave put two and two together and sighed. "Oh Brittany."

**Well there you have it I know not very eventful but at least I got this chapter done I hope that you all liked it and I should have the next chapter up soon and it will have a lot more action in it I promise**


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Note

**Hello peoples sorry this is not a chapter just an A/N letting you know that Alvinseville101 has taken over this story I have lost my inspiration for it.**

**Again I'm sorry but Please read and review for my BRO Alvinseville101 **


End file.
